Finchel or Broadway ?
by NotALimaLoser
Summary: Will Finn go to New York with Rachel ? x
1. Finn or Broadway ?

I have been with Finn for almost a year now. Our relationship has never lasted this long before, but this time I won't cheat on him. Never again. Finn has been the only one I have cared about since the beginning. I remember when I first met him as soon as his eyes met mine; I knew that he was the one, my first boyfriend, and the only boyfriend I ever really loved. I only liked Jesse from his talent, and chances that he could get me to the top and help me reach stardom but he wasn't Finn... But I don't know if he see's fireworks when he kissed me, I know he saw it when he was with Quinn, would he tell me he loved me a multiple of times if he didn't. Whenever I kiss Finn all I see is everything nice, but then I see myself standing on a Broadway stage and I know this relationship will not last much longer. When I move to New York to pursue my Broadway debut, I won't have time to be with Finn, he will never come with me, he is too much of a country boy.

That is why I am going to treasure these last few months with Finn. I really wish it wouldn't be all over just like that. If only Finn would come to New York with me, if only there was a way.


	2. Lima Loser ?

Here I am walking down the halls of McKinley high school, not knowing what road or hallway to take. I am lost. I am lost in life and in my mind. I have no idea what I want to do when I leave, I can't even imagine leaving. This school is filled with sweet memories of my family "The Glee Cub". Those guys have sticked by me through thick and thin, and I don't want to leave them, but I have too.

Should I stay in Ohio and work with Burt and carry on the family business , I have a feeling he will need my help in the future, because he won't be fit to work all his life and I'm pretty sure Kurt won't be there to help. He will be living out his dreams in New York along with the love of my life Rachel Berry. At least I hope they both make it to New York it has always been there dream and they should go for it. But should I, I mean Rachel is so determined, she sings everywhere I can imagine, but just look at me an awkward country boy who can't dance or show their talent to anyone but Glee Club.

The thing is if I don't do anything with my life, my whole time in Glee Club would be a waste of time, a lot of hard work down the drain. I haven't been getting all of these solos for nothing right? But am I New York material, I can't dance for god's sake. I need my dancing to get better, at least I have that "Booty Camp" that Mr Shue set up, I am so afraid my dancing is going to cost us Nationals and my career.

Rachel's words keep ringing around in my head "I don't want you to give up on what makes you most special, you're really talented, talented enough to get far" I do want to work with Burt but Rachel sais I am better than that. She is honestly the best girlfriend I have ever had. I don't know how I was in love with Quinn for as long as I was when she had been there for me from start to end. That's how confused I am.

But am I really as good as Rachel says I am, or is she just saying that, because she will do anything to make sure I make it to the big time with her. I can always tell what she is thinking, she has been very sad lately. I assume she is scared about graduating, but she keeps looking at me with sad eyes like our relationship will be over. Our relationship may have to end when we are apart but I will always think of her, and my love for her will grow stronger every day. I will forever hold on to that invisible tether connecting our love. I just hope she won't ever let go. When you're famous, you forget about people like me.

As I walked down the hallway towards the choir room I thought to myself.

"Can I live out my dreams or will I forever be a Lima Loser?"


	3. Headache ?

I walked into the choir room, and sat down in my usual seat next to Finn. I was going to miss this place so much, the choir room felt like the living room in my home. Safe and cosy with all your family, where no one can bring you down. It feels so strange without Mercedes in Glee club. I know her leaving was my entire fault. I didn't mean to make her as mad at she did, I do like being in the spotlight but I never said she had to live under it. She had left over a month ago and was in Shelby's Glee club. Which is very selfish if you ask me, how are they going to win a sectionals competition if they have Sugar Motta? Her and her stupid ass burgers will be demanding a solo every time and ruining their chances and from what a lot of people have learned, you can't say no to Sugar. To be honest they are lucky they have someone with such amazing talent like Mercedes.

I can't believe that very soon (well it feels like its creeping nearer everyday) all this will be over. We will all move on and get on with our life. There is one thing I know; I will never ever forget these guys. They are too amazing; it will be like forgetting a member of your family after you lock them in the closet.

"Alright guys, let's get to work!" shouted Mr Shue, which was his usual way of greeting the Glee Club. Everyone focused their eyes on him, but all I could do was think about Finn and graduating.

I know it has been my dream to leave this school and become a star but now all I want to do is stay. I am lost... Yes Rachel Berry of all people.

But I don't want to be another Lima Loser, I honestly don't.

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn looked at me with a worried look on his face I felt like his chocolate brown eyes were melting my soul. "You seem too quiet."

"Yes I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that! I just have a headache that is all Finn, okay?" I really didn't mean to snap at him like that, but I was so worried about losing him, and graduating. I wasn't lying I do have a headache but it's more than that- much more.

"Okay, okay, I was just worried about you because I hate it when you're sad Rachel okay?" He smiled in his usual cute half smile and continued chatting with the guys.


End file.
